Changing The Future
by SweetEscape28
Summary: Jasper thought he loved Alice, but then he met Benjamin. He is confused. Who is Jasper's true love and destiny? *One-shot* Slash.


**There we go, another one-shot from me. I couldn't stop myself after seeing the show 'War At Home' where Rami (who plays Benjamin in BD part 2 was a gay character called Kenny and he was dating Dylan (Jasper)) Amazing show! :) **

**Okay, Back to the business, ****this is from Jasper's point of view and he and Alice didn't leave. Also Benjamin is single :)**

**Hope you enjoy! xxx**

* * *

It was definitely the weirdest feeling I experienced in centuries.

I didn't think this eternal life could still surprise me like that; after meeting so many vampires, humans, werewolves, I didn't think anyone could still entrance me with their beauty.

Until that day...

Before I met Benjamin my life was good, I thought I was happy. Alice was a person I loved and I couldn't imagine my life without her. Her gift was something amazing to me and the way she always knew things made me feel safe; like nothing bad could ever happen to us and even if it did we would be prepared. She was sensitive however and her emotions often got the better of her, that's why I would always be there to cheer her up or to calm her down. 'The perfect couple' said everyone. And so I thought.

When I first saw him, it was like the earth turned upside down, everything was spinning and all I saw was him. There was something different about him and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Of course there was the beauty, so fascinating. Dark skin, perfect features and those hands... the way they moved so gracefully while entertaining little Renesmee with his powers was just breath-taking. What was most amazing however were those eyes. As red as human blood; like the finest wine I used to love as a human; two rubies shining in the lazy winter sun. All of these at once.

I watched him as he continued to show his powers to others especially trying to impress Nessie, who watched his every move, intrigued. I was standing next to the window in the house, also watching, when Carlisle approached me.

'He is quite skilled, don't you think?' he asked.

'Very.' I answered shortly.

There was silence and I could feel Carlisle's eyes on me, so I turned my head to look at him. He said with somewhat sad voice:

'The boy doesn't even realize how powerful he is. Amun doesn't think it would be wise to tell him about the true potential of his gift. He fears it could make him... well, evil is how he put it.'

I looked at Benjamin again in time to see something, that if I still had a heart, would make it beat faster. He was smiling, such beautiful smile that it seemed almost unreal that anyone could smile like that.

'I don't believe he could ever be evil.' I said truthfully.

'Neither do I.' Carlisle said and left.

I forced myself to walk away from the window as Benjamin started making the snowflakes swirl in the air. He let some of them fall however and the way they contrasted with his skin was making me think about things that I shouldn't ever think about. I sighted closing my eyes.

I sat on the big black sofa in the living room and thought about Alice. How could I do this to her? Was I really such horrible person? She could never find out about this and it needed to stop before it even started. I needed to stop these thoughts and wait until he was gone and I could go back to my normal, happy life. Life with Alice.

As if to punish me, Benjamin walked in and sat next to me on the sofa looking all stunning and smelling like the sweetest flower you could ever find. Excellent timing.

'Jasper, are you okay?' he asked with his beautiful, soft accent and God, could this boy sound any sexier? I looked at him and instantly regretted this action, as my eyes moved from his eyes to his lips uncontrollably. I looked at my hands.

'Yes I'm fine. Just worried about the Volturi like everyone else.' I tried to sound normal and not show any emotions.

'Of course, that's natural. But it will be fine, we just need to show them that Nessie is not an immortal child.' he said.

'You make it sound so easy.'

I looked at him and he smiled. Believe me when I say there was nothing I wanted more in that second than to kiss those full lips. I looked into his eyes and I noticed something strange, a slight change of color to darker red. Magnificent. Suddenly he looked away and said:

'Everyone went to hunt. Only the werewolves are patrolling outside.'

'Right.' I wasn't sure what I should say. What I wanted to do was everything I couldn't do and it was hard to sit there so close to him when I didn't even know how he felt about me. He probably didn't even care at all. It seemed like it or he was doing a good job at controlling his feelings. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't read them. God, why me?

Suddenly he asked:

'How did you and Alice meet?'

It surprised me and I didn't answer him immediately. But when I finally did, it was his turn to look surprised.

'It's a long story and don't want to talk about it now, when I don't even know if I love her anymore.' I said and I found myself feeling better after saying it out loud.

There was a long silence but finally he said:

'One of the wolves told me about this imprinting thing. Sometimes I wish it could happen to vampires too. At least you would never have doubts about the person you are with because you would know if they are your soul mate or not.'

I had to agree with that.

'Yes, they don't even know how lucky they are being able to imprint.'

Silence. I got up from the sofa and left the room to sit alone in the kitchen. I could sense that Alice, Rosalie and Emmett will be here in minutes.

When they were close enough for me to feel their emotions, I felt Alice's sadness, mixed with confusion and slight anger. What happened at the hunting trip? I focused on Rosalie and Emmett, but all I could feel was the usual satisfaction they felt after feeding. Maybe she had another vision about the Volturi, I thought to myself. After a few seconds she appeared in the doorway and her expression was serious.

'Can we talk for a minute?' she asked and her voice was almost a whisper.

'Of course. What is it Alice?'

She walked closer and looked into my eyes, not sure how to start.

'I had a vision of you and... Benjamin.' she said it like she didn't believe it. For the first time since she became a vampire and understood her gift, she believed it wasn't telling the truth.

I didn't know she would see it so early; Benjamin and I only met a couple of hours ago. I, myself wasn't sure how exactly I felt about him and she already knew. Sometimes her gift scared me. It was one of those moments.

'Alice, I... I don't know what to tell you.' I really didn't.

If vampires could cry, she would be crying then. I felt awful.

'Just tell me the truth Jasper.' she said looking straight into my eyes. I decided she deserved to know the truth.

I told her everything, somehow unable to stop myself describing in detail. All my feelings, the confusion I felt, my desires... Even though I knew perfectly well how much each word hurt her, I focused only on how good it felt to finally share this with someone. She didn't stop me from talking, she didn't look away, she didn't leave, she didn't slap me across the face like they did in human television. She simply stood there with the patience of an angel and listened to every single word that she never wanted to hear from me. When I finished, I felt her emotions so strong, they were like voices screaming _How could you do this to me?! You monster! I hate you so much! _But her face stayed so painfully blank.

After what seemed like centuries, she walked back to the door and without turning around she said:

'Tell the others I will miss them.'

'Alice, I'm so sorry.' I said, but she didn't reply. She left and after few seconds I could no longer sense her presence. She was gone. Forever.

It didn't hurt me that she was gone. I didn't miss her. I felt no emptiness in my heart, as it it was meant to happen. Somehow, I knew she would be happy with someone else.

When Edward with his family came back from hunting, all the rest of the Cullen family was there too. I made sure he heard my thoughts about Alice's leaving clearly. I just couldn't tell them myself. I left the house and run towards the woods. I needed to be by myself.

I don't know how long I run or where I run until it was dark outside and I stopped not knowing what to do. I couldn't come back. They would hate me for hurting Alice and making her leave.

After a long while, I recognised a familiar scent - Benjamin. What was he doing here?

'Go back to the house, Benjamin. They need you.' I said to him, knowing he could hear me.

Suddenly his hand was on my shoulder. I tried to ignore the sensation it brought to my body.

'I'm not going back. Besides you need me more than they do.' he said to my surprise.

I turned around and looked at his beautiful face in the dim light. I forced myself to remain where I was and not get any closer to him.

'You don't know anything Benjamin. Leave.' it was a real torture to talk to him like that. I hated myself for it but I had no choice.

'Don't you see it, Jasper? I love you. Without any special imprinting I know I won't love anyone else as much as I love you. Since I first saw you I knew you are the one for me.'

I couldn't believe I heard him say these words. Everything became so clear at this moment, all the puzzle pieces fit together. His red eyes were watching me and I could feel he was scared and worried about my reaction to his confession. I smiled and allowed myself to step closer to him.

'Really?' I asked sounding seductively.

I felt his emotions change to relief and happiness.

'Yes, really.' he said putting his arms around my waist and smiling the same beautiful smile that I loved. It was enough to set me on fire.

I leaned down kissing those soft, sweet lips. I was never more glad that vampires didn't need to breathe than at that time. Never in my life I imagined I would end up like this. I was truly the happiest person in the universe. We parted for a moment looking into each other's eyes.

'Don't ever leave me.' Benjamin said.

'Never.' I answered and we kissed again.

Well, let's just say that during our first night together we did kiss a lot. The rest I leave to your imagination...

**The end**.

* * *

**Review, please! xxxx**


End file.
